


Serenity

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as they were together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Tried a new experiment - I just wrote without thinking about it and this is what happened.

The water had been so blue and looked so warm and inviting. Almost serene. The harsh reality was another matter altogether, completely and horrifically different. The storm had taken them both by surprise and being the more experienced sailor, he felt a weight of a responsibility, that he really didn't want, slip upon his shoulders. He'd done his best to get them both back to shore. 

He remembered looking across the choppy waves and thinking how very far away it seemed. He would give anything to be able to see that shore now. He shivered and adjusted his grip on their capsized boat, carefully checking Allen was still securely tied to the bobbing vessel. 

“God, Allen,” Sean whispered, running a gentle hand over his lover's brow, carefully avoiding the still oozing gash over the right eyebrow. “So, so sorry.” He dared a kiss just above the injury, barely a brush of his lips across the wet skin. His heart twisted and he looked again for the ever elusive shore. 

He swam behind the unconscious form and moulded his body to Allen's slighter one. Disliking the horrid feeling of the chill skin under his cheek, Sean willed some of his remaining warmth into the cool body in his arms. “Don't worry, baby. We'll get out of this,” he said, not entirely sure who he was supposed to be reassuring. “My mother will be expecting us for dinner and when we don't show up, she'll send everyone out to look for us.”

Sean pressed another fleeting kiss to Allen's brow before looking over his shoulder. He knew what he'd said was true. But what the hell was taking so fucking long? 

Should he try for the shore himself and leave Allen all alone? No, he simply couldn't risk it. Especially not while Allen was still unconscious. It would be all too easy for his lover to slip under the water and - Sean cut off that train of thought and shivered. He couldn't imagine his life without Allen in it. The younger man was so full of life and energy that Sean couldn't help but love him. He was Sean's light in the darkness, his reason for living. No, they were in this together. Whatever the outcome. 

Sean heard the giant wave coming before he saw it. The rumble of a locomotive racing down the track. He desperately tried to turn so he could shield Allen from the worst of it. When it hit, it knocked him back and under like he was no more substantial than a feather in the wind. The shock of it had him almost gasping in the non-existent air and he struggled to hang on to the little he had in his lungs. His arms flailed wildly, his hand bumping against a yielding surface. 

His fingers grasped and twined into Allen's soaked sweater and he numbly realised they were under the water together. His lungs burned as he tightened his grip, thanking whoever would listen that Allen hadn't simply been swept away from him. He wrapped his arms around the achingly familiar, slender frame and kicked hard with his legs. A last desperate chance to escape. 

He was oddly calm. Almost as serene as the water had been when they'd set out. It was easy as long as they were together.

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
